I hate you
by xKimieee
Summary: It feels like you could come back any second, it feels like I could just turn around and see you. I'll wait even if it's a year, I'll wait even if it's 10 years. I just won't get tired of waiting.


I **hate **_you._

_--_

**I **_hate _introductions.

I don't like Mondays, I never did. It was the same thing every day, I'd wake up on the floor, stand up, end up falling over something, look in the mirror, brush my teeth, throw something on, and leave for school. Same thing every single day, until last month. I woke up the same way every Monday morning, as I stepped out the apartment building I felt something wet rubbing on my leg, it was a cat. Now this, this doesn't happen everyday. I bent down to pet this green eyed gray cat, and I felt her purring against my finger tips. I giggled a bit as she started licking my fingers, until I heard foot steps stopping behind me.

"Excuse me."

His voice was so enchanting, low and husky it made me just want to melt and wouldn't stop echoing in my head. I smoothed out my pink locks getting ready to apologize.

"Do you mind not touching her, you're going to make her filthy."

Now that ruined everything, I could hear the annoyance dripping with every word he spoke. I never liked people with a high ego. I gritted my teeth, stood up and turned to yell a few colorful words at him. At the sight of him, it was just so unbearable, he looked like someone that came oufrom t a magazine article. His eyes were his best feature, so dark yet alluring I just wanted to go drown in his eyes.

"Do you mind not staring either."

It wasn't even a question! He made it sound like I had to, I snapped out of it to knock some sense into the guy.

"HEY-"

He bent down to pick up his cat and left. Do you hear me, LEFT. He didn't even let me finish talking! I was about to pull him right back, until I felt my phone vibrating. I shook off my anger and looked down at my white iPhone, it was flashing 8:15 in my face, late late late kept ringing in my head.

First I met a cute little cat, then the hot owner of the cat, who's an ass, and now I'm late to top it off! What a great way to start a Monday morning.

I picked up my pace when I started seeing the outline of my high school, skipping all the way there.

"Sa-ku-raaa!"

I turned my head back so fast I felt my neck crack multiple times! I groaned as I held onto the backside of my neck,

"You always get here so late, we never get to hang out in the morning!" My blonde friend Ino whined.

"Sorry, I met some asshole which caused me to come late today," I rolled my eyes and tried to get his hot image out of my head.

"Well anyways, let's go! Everyone else is waiting!" She grabbed my forearm and I let myself be dragged by the platinum blonde girl I called my best friend.

Oh I forgot to mention who I am, Sakura. Haruno Sakura. An average high school student, a junior, I'm most likely the oddest girl you will ever see. My hair is pink, like cotton candy and my eyes are as green as emerald, such a combination huh? I live in an apartment, with my older brother Sasori, but he goes to college and is usually never home. My parents work in the Americas, they only time they come to visit is during the holidays. Well enough of me, let's get back to what's happening.

"I know, I heard he looks like Sai but so much hotter!" I heard my friend Temari comment, you could just see the hearts in her eyes. Sai, the boy she mentioned looked at her with a half-hearted smile.

"Why, thank you Temari. I think you're ugly too." I shuddered, his smiles were always so creepy to me. i turned away from the two bickering idiots.

"Hinata." I greeted the shy girl with a smile.

"Sakura." She greeted me back timidly. She was always the quiet and shy one in the group, very few words come out of her mouth when she's buried in a crowd, but she has always been there.

"Sakura-chan!" There's just one problem about my group of friends, some of them just had to be blonde.

"Naruto." I greeted back in a more calmer way. Naruto, he's the loud one in the group right before Ino. His bright shocking yellow hair and electric blue eyes makes him look childish, especially when he grins like a maniac.

"Aw Sakura-chan, you should greet me in a more happier way! Maybe like, oh Naruto-kun! Something like that, you know?" I just had to flick him on the forehead for that, here's another thing about him, I knew him since kindergarden and he's always been the best guy friend for me, but he's just so weird!

"No way." I said as I pushed his head away, I could hear small giggles from the shy violet haired girl. Who would've thought that Hinata would fall for someone like Naruto? I mean they're total opposites, plus Naruto is too stupid to even notice what's happening.

"Oh, hey you were talking about the new kid Temari?!" TenTen, who's half Chinese and Japanese asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

"Well, I just hope he's hot. I mean it'd be a total waste if we got a new student who is you know, ugly." Ino stated, already dreaming of how he'd look.

"I just hope he's not an ass." I stated, clearly not in the mood. I got a look that made me want to roll my eyes a thousand times.

"What do you mean?!" I heard the blonde and dirty blonde question.

"I meant what I said."

"Are you serious, Haruno Sakura not interested in a man?!"

"I don't even know what he looks like yet! Not to mention his personality."

"Since when was Sakura interested in men?" Hinata's cousin, Neji smirked as I narrowed my eyes.

"Well I know how he looks!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone turned their heads towards Naruto.

"Is he hot?!" Of course the crazy fan girls in the group asks.

"Nope! He's just like Sakura said, an ass!" Naruto grinned in satisfaction as everyone groaned.

I groaned at his response just thinking of it, seriously do I need another Neji here? Wasn't one just enough. As long as he doesn't have to hang with us then I'll be fine with it I guess I groaned again, this sucks.

"How would you know Naruto?" The other smart one in the group asked with a yawn, Shikamaru. Like I said, Shikamaru's way too smart for his own good, but way too lazy. Here are the brain's of the group, me of course then there;s Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru. I guess you'd know what the remaining are, Ino, Temari, TenTen, Naruto and Sai aren't the very smartest people out there.

"You know him too, Shikamaru! It's Sasuke!" Naruto once again grinned, showing off his childish behavior.

"Uchiha?" Neji asked, his tone laced with annoyance.

"Yup! This will bring back memories won't it?!" Naruto cheered, everyone sweatdropped as we noticed the two moods given off from the two. Neji was dark, his eyes were in slits and Naruto was bright screaming of joyfulness, it was frightening.

"Here comes now!" And I could hear the screams coming from the girls, and being the curious self I am I turned around to get a look of this Sasuke guy and I wish I hadn't.

--

A/N;

Very short, only the beginning of the story.


End file.
